1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus and an information display method using the same. More particularly, it relates to an information display panel and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2005-275644 and 2006-23904 disclose plate-like information display apparatuses using liquid crystal display elements or the like. In the information display apparatuses, a transparent touch sensor is mounted on a surface of each of their display panels and by touching the touch sensor with a finger of a user or the like, any contents in a menu displayed on the surface of each of their display panels may be selected and an operation relative to a particular button may be realized.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-275644 also discloses such a technology that by only a light touch to the touch sensor, this touch of a user can be detected. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-23904 also discloses a low-profiled touch panel of capacitance type having a structure with an excellent durability.